


the voice inside your head

by words_unravel



Series: tumblr tropes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Dr. Louis Tomlinson should have listened when First Lieutenant Payne told him not to touch anything in the abandoned temple on P4X-245.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the voice inside your head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dessertmeltdown](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dessertmeltdown).



> Written for the prompt Liam/Louis, telepathy from the [tumblr tropes meme](http://temptmetobelieve.tumblr.com/post/36696399236/tropes). 
> 
> ...I only watched a handful of Stargate Atlantis eps okay? I don't even know. As always, any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

Liam's face is the first thing Louis sees when he opens his eyes.

He looks like he always does around Louis, eyebrows pulled together, brown eyes full of disapproval and disappointment. There's something else there this time, but before Louis can really discern what it is, he hears Liam's _Oh, thank fuck_ clear as a bell. 

His "Why Lieutenant Payne, do you kiss your mum with that mouth?" is out before Louis realizes that Liam's lips never moved. His teasing words only make Liam frown harder. 

When Louis goes to sit up a second later, he gets an instant hand on his shoulder, brusquely pushing him back down. Louis leers and opens his mouth to say something entirely inappropriate - Liam blushing is his second favorite thing, right behind watching Liam work out shirtless - when Liam asks roughly, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Louis looks back and forth between the three fingers being held up and Liam's entirely too-serious face. "Is this a trick question?"

He very clearly hears a _Goddammit, Louis_ in Liam's voice, but again, Liam's lips don't move. There's real worry in the words even though there's nothing but frustration in Liam's stern, "Dr. Tomlinson."

"Three," Louis finally answers. Liam looks satisfied, then asks, "What's the last thing you remember?"

With a sigh, Louis tells him, "We took the gate to P4X-245 to check out the abandoned temple there and you were being a wet blanket as per usual, telling me not to touch anything--"

_-Even though you never fucking listen-_

Louis's eyebrows go up. Liam never curses aloud and that's three so far. Truthfully, Liam never really reacts much at all other than the disapproving faces and weary sighs. It's half the reason Louis is always messing with him to be honest. They're going to be on Atlantis for a while; Liam needs to loosen up a bit.

"Dr. Tomlinson?" Louis's gaze falls on the line of Liam's shoulders. The man is entirely too fit to be such a bore, seriously. 

"I like it better when you call me Louis," he blurts out before he can stop himself. It earns him a strange look and even if Louis didn't suddenly appear to have the ability to hear what Liam's thinking, he'd still know that Liam is wracking his brain for a time when he would have called Louis anything other than his professional name. 

"Also, I _do_ actually listen when you yell at me, I just choose to ignore it. Mostly because that scrunchy, frowny thing you do with your eyebrows is really cute." And there's the blush. 

There's a mix of embarrassment and pleasure whirling around in Liam's brain which makes Louis grin. Liam's gaze flickers down to his mouth and Louis gets a little spike of lust in the swirl of Liam's thoughts before it's immediately and viciously shoved away. 

Louis's smile widens. This should be fun then.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt request answered [here](http://temptmetobelieve.tumblr.com/post/36860513070/4-liam-louis).


End file.
